Trapped in the Ghost Zone
by Artgirl4
Summary: When Maddie and Danny are tossed into the ghost zone, Maddie is found having to rely on her son to get them out.
1. Kidnapped

**Summary: When Maddie and Danny are tossed into the ghost zone, Maddie is found having to rely on her son to get them out. **

**Disclaimer: Me. Not. Butch. Hartman. Got that? Good.**

**Trapped in the Ghost Zone**

Maddie got up, ready for another wonderful day. She slipped out of her silk pajamas and put on her comfortable jumpsuit.

She then shook her husband gently, a warning to get up, and walked downstairs. As you can tell, she was a morning person.

Danny, her son, wasn't.

"Hi sweetie!" Maddie smiled as a slumped, messy haired child made his way down the stairs.

"Hi Mom." Danny said, yawning. He grabbed a piece of Jack Fenton toast, smothered it in jam, and walked out the door.

Maddie spotted Danny's backpack lying on the dining chair.

"Danny wait!" Maddie called, grabbing the bag and rushing outside. "You forgot your-!" Maddie stopped. Outside was Danny…and a ghost.

"Ahh, perfect." Said the ghost, looking at Maddie. Danny looked at Maddie too, looking puzzled. He was crouching as if ready to pounce.

Maddie went into overprotective mother/ghost hunter mode.

"Get away from my baby boy!" She shouted, activating her ecto staff, twirling it and jumping at the ghost.

"No Mom!" Danny yelled, and jumped at Maddie, knocking her out of the way.

Maddie gasped as an ecto beam shot at the place she once was. Maddie stared at Danny, but Danny just glared at the ghost.

The ghost was white, and had purple eyes. He looked like some kind of old-fashioned sheriff.

"Obviously your life isn't enough of a living prison, punk! Let's just see how you do in the ghost zone when you **aren't** in prison!" The ghost said, sneering.

Before Danny could reply, a ghost snuck up behind him, shocking him with a glowing stick. He was unconscious.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, before feeling intense pain, and blacking out as well.

When Maddie woke up, she saw swirls of green, and blobs of ectoplasm floating around.

She saw many purple and colorful doors floating in the air too. She saw Danny only a little farther away from her, pacing.

When he saw she had gotten up, and was looking around, he became nervous.

"I think… I think we're in the ghost zone."


	2. Relying on You

**Chapter 2: Relying on You**

"WHAT?!" Maddie yelled, not thinking. Her son cowered a little bit, but kept a straight face.

"Mom, relax. We can get out of here, we just need to find the portal." He said calmly. He was taking this situation firmly it seemed.

"Danny, we don't even know how to get back to the portal! Let alone find it!" Maddie said, trying to keep her cool.

Maddie looked up, staring at the place called the ghost zone.

She and Jack had never actually gone inside, because of the fact that as the well-renown ghost hunters, they would be all of the ghost's target, and it just wouldn't have been safe.

With them gone, no one would be able to protect the city! So they had agreed not to go inside the portal unless absolutely necessary.

Maddie glanced at Danny. He seemed to be having an inner conflict, and Maddie wondered what exactly was going on until a look of decision overcame his face.

"Mom you have got to promise not to freak out on me okay?" Danny said, very cautiously.

Maddie was intrigued. "Why?" She asked, curiously.

"Just trust me." Danny said.

He lifted his arm and stuck 2 fingers into his mouth, letting out a good long whistle. (A/N: Bet you thought he'd transform didn't you! XD, not yet…)

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, coming over and clamping her hand over her son's mouth, "You'll give away our position!"

But as she said that her eyes widened, her arm dropping from Danny's mouth. In front of her was a green ghost dog.

He was very small, with red eyes, floppy ears, and green fur. But as he saw Maddie's arms around Danny, he seemed to get bigger, and bigger.

His eyes became completely red, and fangs bore from his mouth along with very sharp teeth. His black collar had spikes on it (A/N: Right? I don't remember.), and all in all he looked very intimidating.

"Danny, get behind me!" Maddie said, pushing Danny gently away from her. She reached a hand to her belt slowly…but found nothing.

That ghost had taken her ecto weapons!

Maddie mumbled something incoherent under her breath and froze with fear.

Only to have Danny come in front of her and yell "Cujo!". The ghost dog suddenly shrank and came running at Danny, knocking him over.

Maddie rushed to his side, only to find Danny being slobbered with kisses. It would have been cute, had it not been a ghost dog.

Danny finally managed to get up and push the ghost dog away, with a demand of "Cujo, heel!" which he actually obeyed.

Danny then looked at his mother, back at the ghost dog, and back at his mother.

"Cujo is a good ghost I met a while back. He can sniff out a place that can direct us to the ghost portal." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Maddie knew he was hiding something, How could he know these things? But now wasn't the time to talk. So she nodded.

Danny nodded back, then looked at the ghost dog, or Cujo. "Go boy, umm… Far Frozen Fetch!" He said, pointing.

Cujo yapped and took off, flying in a direction. Maddie looked at Danny and Danny seemed to realize something.

"Oh umm… we can fly in the ghost zone, we're kinda the ghosts here." He said, floating off the ground.

Maddie looked down to find herself floating too. She gave a small yelp of surprise, then tried to maintain balance.

Danny looked at her, then at the direction where Cujo had taken off in, and smiled, zooming off after him.

Maddie laughed a little. **This** would take some getting used too.

**Chapter Done! YAY! Some people may be thinking that I'm putting off the other stories, well I AM! Not really actually. I'll be updating the other stories soon too, don't worry about it. I just have a lot of ideas, and I'm itching to put them up.**


	3. Help

**Help.**

**Hey reviewers and non reviewers. I need you help!**

**If you have an idea who you want Maddie to meet, send me a message or review! I'll try really hard to include them! **

**Don't you want to see Danny get hailed as 'Great One' in front of Maddie in the Far Frozen, or the box ghost run screaming away from him in front of her? Well send me a message on who you want to see! Because before they reach the far frozen, Danny's going to have to make a few stops…**


	4. The Box Ghost and Klemper

**Hey Guys! Before I start the next chapter, I want to say thank you, so THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR IDEAS!!!! In this chapter I'd like to thank the people who mentioned Box Ghost ideas, especially General Blackout, and Mystery writer5775 for the Klemper idea. I still appreciate any more ideas though!**

**The Box Ghost and Klemper**

Maddie and Danny had been following Cujo for a while now. Maddie hated having to put her trust in a filthy ghost, but maybe if Danny trusted him, she could trust him.

But Maddie had the uneasy feeling they were walking into a trap. A while ago Maddie had asked Danny what they should do in the mean time. She was still amazed with herself, she, the ghost expert, had asked her son, how to get out of the ghost zone.

Danny had replied "All we have to do is follow Cujo, and hope that none of mine-I mean your enemies find us." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Maddie had let it slide, and continued to follow Cujo, she wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible, she wouldn't admit it, but this place gave her the creeps.

So here they were, following a ghost dog, flying in silence.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Oh well, silence broken. In front of them was a blue-skinned ghost wearing overalls. He didn't really look all that intelligent.

"Ghost!" Maddie yelled, getting ready to pounce at the ghost, but stopped when she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder, holding her back. Danny instead went up to the ghost and said, "Has the run-in with Pandora taught you anything?"

The ghost scratched his head, and once again said "I AM THE BOX GHOST! And because you cannot trap me in that cylindrical container, you will face your cubical cardboard DOOM!" The whole time he had been making gestures with his hands.

Was he talking about the Fenton Thermos? Jack had said the thermos didn't work, and they hadn't seen it in months!

Danny calmly walked up to the Box Ghost and said "You do realize there aren't any boxes here, right?". The box ghost scratched his head again, "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny and Maddie rolled their eyes, and Danny sighed, then, pretty coolly said "Boo." The box ghost backed up, then with one final "BEWARE!" flew off.

Danny looked back at Maddie then burst out laughing. Maddie shrugged, and started laughing too. Then they noticed they'd lost Cujo.

"Aw crud." Danny said, and took off in the last direction Cujo was flying in. Maddie chuckled a little bit, and and took off after him.

It had been about 15 minutes since the run-in with the box ghost, and Maddie had tired a little bit, while Danny was still going strong.

But when he looked back and noticed Maddie was behind, he ordered Cujo to stop and flew over to her.

"You ok Mom?" Danny said worried.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Maddie replied, landing on a stray rock.

"Then maybe we should rest a little." Danny said, floating down too. He called Cujo down, and Cujo landed on top of him.

"Ack! Cujo stop it! Easy boy! Down Boy!" Danny said between licks, and Maddie couldn't help but laugh.

When Danny finally got up, he glared at her, which made her laugh more.

"So who was that?" Maddie said when she had finally got her composition back.

'Who was what?" Danny said with fake innocence. He knew **exactly** who she was talking about.

"Daniel James Fenton! You know exactly who I'm talking about! Who was that ghost?" Maddie scolded, earning a wince from Danny.

"That was the box ghost, if you couldn't tell, he screams out his name a lot. He's been at my school a few times, but he's no threat. I mean, he's a **box** ghost. Oh, and he was the ghost that was in your anniversary present a while back, remember?"

Ohh, so that was the ghost. Maddie had thought he looked familiar.

"There's only one ghost who measures up to him on the annoyance level, and that's-" "WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" "-Klemper" Danny said, sighing.

"Will you give me a break?" Maddie heard Danny mumble, and looked at him questioningly. "You might want to try to dodge this one." Danny said, lifting up from the ground as Klemper, a big, bulky pajama-dressed ghost tried to grab him.

"Why?" Maddie said, as Klemper caught sight of her. 'WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" He said, and she lifted off the ground too, except this time, he was able to grab her leg, and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly Maddie felt very cold, her arms were getting numb, her teeth started chattering, and the tips of her ears were turning red.

"That's why." Danny said, and called out to Klemper "Hey Klemper, I hear Ember wants you to listen to her new song… and then be her friend!"

Klemper suddenly dropped Maddie, broke into a huge grin, and flew off.

Maddie felt a little warmth returning, and was startled to find Danny hugging her. "You okay there Mom? You had me worried, Klemper's hugs can freeze people."

Maddie hugged him back, "I'm fine sweetie, thanks for getting him away. If only I had my ecto-weapons!" She said frowning.

"Mom, we'll be fine, we just need to get back home." Danny said, smiling.

"Cujo! Where are you?" He called, and received a whimper as a reply. Cujo crept out from behind a rock, tail and ears drooped. Maddie raised an eyebrow, confused.

"He's had a bad run-in with Klemper once." Danny said, shuddering. Maddie didn't want to know, so she didn't ask.

Soon they were off soaring again, and Maddie was pondering what had just happened.

Danny had shown a knowledge of ghost she had never seen before, but now probably wasn't the time to ask him about it. She resolved to question him once they got out of this place, which would be hopefully soon.

**Now who do you people want next? Ember? Amorpho? Skulker? Johnny 13? I could go on forever you know. Ally or foe? You decide!**


	5. Skulker and Ember

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I got over 31 emails yesterday for all of my stories!**

**Skulker and Ember**

Maddie and Danny had been flying for over a half hour at the least. Danny hadn't seemed to have tired yet, kind of like he had had a lot of practice. It confused Maddie, but instead she decided it was because he was younger and that was how it worked in the ghost zone.

Luckily, they hadn't run into anymore ghosts, though there were a few ghosts who had passed by, looking at Danny strangely, then zooming off. It made Maddie feel uneasy.

"Isn't flying fun Mom?" Danny asked, doing a loop. Maddie laughed and clapped.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, trying to do a loop herself. It was actually quite easy, you just had to think about it.

Danny laughed too, but then looked at her more closely. Maddie didn't like it when Danny stared at her that way. Danny suddenly zoomed at her, his face one of rage, and Maddie stood where she was, shocked.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted, and did a flying kick to someone she hadn't seen behind her. Actually, she couldn't have seen him, he was invisible at the time.

"Oomph!" The person shouted, and materialized. Maddie took a little time to look at him more closely. This ghost looked mechanical and silver, with green flaming hair.

"It doesn't matter, child, it's you I want. I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" The ghost said.

Maddie suddenly screeched to a halt. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!!" She yelled, her eyes practically on fire.

"Oh now you've done it Skulker." Danny whispered to the newly-dubbed Skulker. Skulker raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I kinda feel sorry for you now." Danny said, shaking his head piteously. "Really?" Skulker said, his eye-brow threatening to disappear up into oblivion.

"Nope, but I will in a second," Danny said, stepping back from him, smirking as Maddie suddenly flying-tackled him.

Danny watched the fireworks smiling as Maddie started ripping Skulker's suit to shreds, cheering her on.

Before Maddie could completely destroy it she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this part." Danny said calmly, and actually took off the head of the head of the ghost.

"Oh yuck! Danny!" Maddie said as he reached inside the head. "Relax Mom." Danny said, tongue outside of his mouth as he seemed to reach for something. "Ah hah!" Danny said smiling, as he pulled out a green blob. A moving green blob!

"I am Skulker! Fear me! Fear me!" He said, waving his hands about in a squeaky voice.

"See ya!" Danny yelled as he flicked the little blob out of sight. Maddie giggled. Even when they were trapped, Danny never ceased to amaze her.

Cujo came floating down, and started growling at the mechanical suit. He then transformed into his big self and took the suit in between his teeth. He then flew away. Danny smiled. "Don't worry he'll be back.".

And Cujo did come back, looking very satisfied with himself. Maddie once again didn't ask. She was sure she didn't want to know.

--

"Hey dipstick!" Came a voice, from out of nowhere. Danny groaned and stopped, making Maddie almost slam into him.

"My mother already trashed your boyfriend Ember, do you really have to get trashed by her too?" he called out. Maddie suddenly grew very mad. She remembered Ember! She was the one who tried to get rid of all of the boys in town!

"Aww, you have your Mom fight your battles now? How cute!" Ember said, materializing in front of them.

"Unfortunately for you, she won't have to." Danny said, flying at her. Maddie tried to catch up with him but he was going too fast for her. He flew at Ember with his hands outstretched.

Ember twisted a knob on her guitar, and slammed down on the strings. "How about you try this number?" She yelled as pink sonic waves flew at them. Danny dodged them and kept going at her, and the two exchanged blows.

Maddie unfortunately wasn't able to dodge them and got knocked back hard. Danny saw.

"Mom!" Danny yelled, and then glared at Ember so hard it made Maddie wonder whether it was really Danny. Danny started hitting Ember faster, and she wasn't able to block all of them.

"Oh, and there's that temper dipstick! Someday it will get you in lots of trouble you know that?" Ember said through clenched teeth.

"Not as much trouble as you're in now!" Danny said, and swept his feet under hers.

She was flying, so she didn't stumble.

"Do you know how long it took me to get rid of that big blue idiot?" She said, trying to hit a dodging Danny with her guitar.

"Oh so you received our little Klemper present? That's nice, sorry we didn't gift wrap him." Danny said smiling. Maddie giggled a little. It seemed she wasn't needed. Though that freaked her out a little. She. Wasn't. Needed. In a ghost fight!

Maddie had finally landed on a rock and watched the show, and now Ember was exhausted, barely able to block Danny's blows.

"You know what? I'll leave you for now, but as soon as I can, I'll send the others after you. They'll be so happy to be reunited!" Ember said, and vanished. Danny's eyes darted everywhere, but she was gone.

Danny sighed and mumbled something, and then landed on the rock. "Good job Danny! I thought you didn't like ghost fights." Maddie said, hugging him. Danny didn't respond, and Maddie didn't push it.

Soon they were off again, after finding Cujo. There was one thing that kept tugging at Maddie's mind though. Ember had said that Maddie was now fighting **his** battles. Since when were ghost battles, Danny's battles? Maddie couldn't wait to get out of there and question her son. And get a cup of coffee. She needed a cup of coffee.

**Thanks for all the Skulker and Ember idea people reviewers! I can still use any ideas for foes and allies! Anyone else have Fanfic chapters cluttering your desktop and folders?**


	6. Amorpho

**Amorpho**

Maddie and Danny had stopped to take a rest, landing on a nearby rock. This gave Maddie a chance to take it all in.

"What are those doors?" She said out loud, not expecting Danny to answer.

"Their portals either back home or to a ghost's lair. It's most of the time a ghost's lair." Danny said casually, before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Danny, how did you know that?" Maddie said, walking up to him.

"I might've…gone into… the ghost zone… a couple of times." Danny murmured, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"WHAT??!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS???!!!!" Maddie said, as Danny hung his head.

"Well I'm here in one piece aren't I?" Danny said, and Maddie didn't say anything, because she didn't have a comeback for that.

So she turned around, sitting on the edge of the rock. She didn't hear a few scuffling sounds behind her, but she did here a yell.

She spun around, only to find Danny Phantom with his hands clapped around Danny's mouth, as Danny fought to pry it off.

Maddie growled, and rushed at him. "Mom wait!" Danny managed to say, before the hand was over his mouth again. Maddie stopped a second, and contemplated what had happened each time she didn't heed her son's warning. She decided to stop and wait.

Danny managed to push off of the ghost kid, and did a face palm instead.

"Amorpho! I thought we had a truce!" Danny said, floating up to the ghost.

"We do, I just want to have a little fun." The ghost kid said in this nasally voice, and grabbed Danny, flying underneath the rock.

Maddie immediately jumped off, flying under, and stopped dead in her tracks. Now there was 2 Danny Fenton's! And no Danny Phantom!

"Mom, I'm Danny, and don't attack!" One of the Danny's said, as the 2 Danny's struggled with each other.

"No mom! I'm Billy! Attack him!" The other Danny said, and the opposite Danny started snickering.

"What?" Said the second Danny Fenton. "Dude, my name is Danny, and you said Billy!" The first Danny Fenton said, and watched as the second Danny Fenton was tackled by Maddie.

"Wait Mom! Don't hurt him." Danny said, as Amorpho tried to shape shift to get out of her strong hold. Danny instead helped her off him, and then helped Amorpho up surprisingly!

"Glad to see you're staying away from the town." Danny said a bit coldly, as Amorpho (in his Amorpho form) dusted himself off.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun! Since I've been staying away from your town, things have gotten a little boring." Amorpho said, then stuck his hand out towards Maddie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amorpho, shape-shifter ghost." And Maddie cautiously shook his hand.

"I've heard of clowns with scarier names." Maddie said calmly, and Danny burst out laughing, falling on the floor.

"Hmm, I see that trait runs in the family." Amorpho said disdainfully, glaring at Danny. Danny managed to get back up, covering his mouth.

"Well, I must be off, havoc to wreak, etcetera, etcetera, Good day!" Amorpho said, and morphed into Skulker flying off. Little did he notice a little green dog hanging to the back of his cloak, using his teeth.

"C'mon, let's go get Cujo." Maddie said to a still giggling Danny, and they took off after Amorpho.

**Sorry about the short chapter! Thanks to the Amorpho suggesters! Thanks to any reviewers too! I still take ideas!**


	7. Dora

**Dora**

They had been flying for at least another 20 Minutes (after plying Cujo from a flustered Amorpho's back) and Maddie was getting tired. Being a human, it was a strain to fly instead of walk. Danny didn't have the slightest problem, but Maddie brushed it off as on account of age.

"So Danny, why did you go in here before?" Maddie said, trying to sound casual so Danny would slip up. Unfortunately Danny noticed.

"One of the times wasn't my fault Mom. The Specter Speeder slammed into forward while I was in it. You guys were…out for the day, and it took me a while to get back. But I'm fine, and that's what matters." He said to her worried face.

Maddie nodded. She decided that she'd have to keep a closer eye on Danny from now on.

"Dora!" She heard coming from Danny, and it almost made her jump.

"I'm sorry, who be-eth you?" Came a light voice, and Maddie turned around. In front of her was a woman who looked like she was from the Medieval Period. She wore a blue and green dress that had lace, and-what she thought the word was-bodice. It was a little puffy at the ends.

Her hairstyle was done like a braid going down her back, and a braid forming a crown around her head. Her skin was green. She was an obvious ghost.

"Dora, you don't recognize me?" Danny said nervously. He floated up to Dora so that his mother only saw his backside. Then carefully, he made his eyes flash green.

"Oh! Sir Ph-" "Fenton." Danny finished for her, and she cocked an eyebrow. He wiggled his shoulder as a gesture to Maddie, and she nodded in understanding.

"What a surprise to see you here! Like this. Umm, what can I do you for? I am indebted to you after all." Dora said, bowing at the waist.

"Oh it's nothing like that Dora. I was wondering, how far is it to Frostbite? Where are we now?" Danny said, and Dora clutched her chin in thought.

"Well Sir Fenton, we are in the Tall Terror zone, and the Far Frozen sector is at least another 500 miles away. I'm sorry, but it will take a good amount of time for you to reach your destination." Dora said, her brows furrowing.

"Would you like an escort there?" Dora said, motioning to a carriage behind her.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose Dora. How are things going at your kingdom without Aragon?" Danny said, smiling.

"Oh, things are going well indeed! We have reached the color television period, and everyone is much happier than they've been in years. Of course, old habits die hard, and everyone still has a trace of the old language in them. Even thee, is having troubles." Dora said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, it's great to hear you're adjusting. We have to go now, bye!" Danny said, and Dora cursied, then made way to her carriage as the skeleton horses rode it off.

"Care to explain?" Maddie said, hands on her hips. "Not right now, maybe later." Danny said, and went to go call for Cujo. Maddie huffed.

But Danny was right. Now wasn't the time to be asking questions and talking about ti. Another 500 miles! That could take another 2 days. Not to mention the ghosts…

But Maddie was starting to discover that maybe the ghosts wouldn't be that much of a problem. Her son…well…this trip was revealing some things about him that she was interested to observe. Maybe this trip would pull them even closer than the one to Colorado!

Who knew that flying in the ghost zone, ghosts attacking you at every corner, yourself defenseless, you might come to an actual revelation.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but everyone was saying "WE WANT DORA!" So I gave you Dora. There. WHOO! Chapter done. I'm having a little trouble on what to say in these chapters and who to use. Keep on giving me different ghosts! I need more ideas! Here's a review I got from Ali Phantom. Look how funny it is!**

**Alright, new chapter! New one soon I hope. **

**How's this for a ghost encounter, Maddie starts too feel a little left out and jumps the gun when a big scary ghost with horns trys to attack Danny by bowing at his feet. **

**Frostbite: Oh great one, I was hoping to meet you on my way back from...**

**AP: Great, now I have to think of a way for him to be way over... wherever Danny and Maddie are... **

**Frostbite: On my way back from getting the groceries! Yep, I really love those things you humans call... MilkBones? Yes, and the little red box is very interesting. The one on the front cover looks alot like my younger brother, Jack. I remember when I showed him these things, he laughed really hard... Okay, he left but he laughed eventually... I think... I was born in a log cabin in the woods... Or am I a Yeti? Help me great one, I'm having indentity issues! **

**Danny to Maddie: He'll do this for a few more hours, let's just go...**

**Wow, I can rant... I need to lay off the sugar... for a month.**

**Sorry, '**

**AP**


End file.
